


You're My Starlight

by WildWolf25



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'oh no... the heat went out...' trope, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Shidgemas 2018, Soft and Fluffy, Stargazing, Winter/Holiday Themes, gotta cuddle for warmth, this was supposed to get posted by Christmas whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildWolf25/pseuds/WildWolf25
Summary: “Shiro, pouting at the snow storm isn’t going to make it go away.”Shiro tore his eyes away from the dark gray, cloudy sky streaked with white just outside the cold pane of glass, instead looking over his shoulder at the messy fluff of auburn hair poking out of a blanket-burrito.  “I’m notpouting.”Pidge arched an eyebrow at him knowingly, and a moment later, the blanket-burrito parted enough to let her forearm slip out, phone in hand.  She cleared her throat.  “Ahem.‘Pout, verb: to push one's lips or one's bottom lip forward as an expression of petulant annoyance or in order to make oneself look sexually attractive’.”  Her faux-serious tone went warm with amusement as she reached the tail end of that definition.  “Oh my god, according to Dictionary.com, you’re flirting with the sky.”“I am not flirting with the sky.”  Shiro slipped his own phone out of his pocket and checked the weather app for the hundredth time that night.  “I’m just wondering when this snowstorm will be over.”(Shiro and Pidge's plans to watch a meteor shower get snowed out by a storm that also causes a power outage.  Luckily they still find something enjoyable to do)





	You're My Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ~~belated~~ Holidays! I was supposed to post this before Christmas when Shidgemas week was, but I was so busy that I didn't have time until now. Hope it can still warm your heart anyway! I would have loved to write something for all the days but just wasn't able to, so I combined day 2 (candlelight/starlight), day 3 (chilly/cozy), and day 4 (sweater/stocking) into one fic.

“Shiro, pouting at the snow storm isn’t going to make it go away.”  

Shiro tore his eyes away from the dark gray, cloudy sky streaked with white just outside the cold pane of glass, instead looking over his shoulder at the messy fluff of auburn hair poking out of a blanket-burrito.  “I’m not  _ pouting _ .”  

Pidge arched an eyebrow at him knowingly, and a moment later, the blanket-burrito parted enough to let her forearm slip out, phone in hand.  She cleared her throat. “Ahem. ‘ _ Pout, verb: to push one's lips or one's bottom lip forward as an expression of petulant annoyance or in order to make oneself look sexually attractive _ ’.”  Her faux-serious tone went warm with amusement as she reached the tail end of that definition.  “Oh my god, according to Dictionary.com, you’re flirting with the sky.” 

“I am not flirting with the sky.”  Shiro slipped his own phone out of his pocket and looked down at the weather app’s radar for the hundredth time that night.  “I’m just wondering when this snowstorm will be over.” 

“You’re right, you’re not flirting with the sky.”  Pidge’s grin looked devious in the flickering firelight.  “You’re just waiting for the clouds to quit cockblocking you from your  _ true  _ love -- outer space.”  

“This meteor shower only happens once every hundred years.  I was looking forward to it.” Shiro defended himself as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and crossed the living room to his wife.  “And  _ you’re  _ my true love, you know.”  

“Oh please, I know I don’t hold a candle to the cosmos.”  Pidge flapped a hand at him before going back to tapping at her phone.  

Shiro chuckled and picked up a glass candle-holder from the coffee table.  As he dropped onto the couch beside her, he plucked her phone out of her hand and instead slid the glass into her palm.  “Now you do.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Pidge snorted.  “Nerd.” She teased fondly as she pulled him into a proper kiss.  

“Takes one to know one.”  Shiro teased her right back.  

Pidge broke the kiss to reach forward and set the candle-holder on the coffee table once more, then snuggled closer to his side.  “Come on, I need my space heater back.  _ Baby, it’s cold outside _ …”  She sang the last part.  

“ _ I ought’a say no, no, no _ …” Shiro feigned upset at being called a ‘space heater’, but he dutifully wrapped an arm around Pidge’s shoulders and pulled her closer.  She responded by tucking a leg over his lap and hugging an arm across his chest, draping both herself and the thick blanket around him. He hummed and worked his other hand through the folds of the fabric to curl around her waist, thumb stroking over the silky nightgown there.  Pidge had been in the middle of showing off a “Christmas surprise” she had for him that had involved a green satin negligee, red-and-green-striped thigh-high stockings, and a sprig of mistletoe when their house had suddenly plunged into darkness. After a mad scramble for flashlights and a call to the power company, they learned that a tree had been knocked down by the snowstorm raging outside and had fallen on the power lines, and that the electricity would be out for a while.  Pidge had thrown on a knit sweater and the two of them started running around the house to check the circuit breaker, unplug any appliances with electric motors, open any cabinets housing pipes, and let the faucets drip to avoid the pipes freezing. Shiro had also braved the frigid garage with bare feet to bring in an armful of cut logs as the house quickly grew more and more chilly. By the time he made it back to the living room where the fireplace was, Pidge had wrapped herself up in three blankets and was refusing to come out, deeming it, quote “ _ too fucking cold to even put pants on _ .”  Only once Shiro got a fire going to heat up the living room and went into their closet to find a pair of warm, fleece-lined sweatpants and bring them back  _ for  _ her did Pidge consider emerging from her blanket nest long enough to put them on.  She was dressed in quite the ensemble, now; flirty holiday thigh-high stockings hidden under sweatpants aside from her feet, the short skirt of her nightgown covering the top of her sweatpants and clashing terribly with the warm but garish orange knit sweater (a souvenir from their honeymoon in Iceland), and her hair a wild mess from both Shiro’s hands before they were interrupted and from running around the house trying to keep their pipes from freezing.  She looked, objectively, like a disaster. 

And Shiro was completely, totally, irrevocably in love with her, he thought to himself as he slipped a hand up her sweater to rub her back for warmth.  

Pidge let out a disappointed sigh, obviously not privy to his inner thoughts.  “Well. I guess there goes our night. The storm managed to ruin both my surprise for you, and the meteor shower you wanted to see.  And now we can’t even watch a movie.” 

“It’s fine.”  Shiro assured her.  True, he was a little disappointed (on both accounts), but he enjoyed spending time with her no matter what they did.    

“But it’s only, like, eight PM.”  Pidge reached out of the warmth of the blanket to tap her phone.  Her battery was dying, and without power to charge it, it would soon be useless as a form of entertainment.  “We’ll have to amuse ourselves somehow for at least a few hours. I’m not tired yet.” 

Shiro hummed thoughtfully.  They were pretty limited, though.  Couldn’t go out, couldn’t watch TV or use the internet, couldn’t cook… 

“Raunchy romance novels would suggest we bang to keep warm.”  Pidge commented so matter-of-factly that Shiro snorted in amusement.  Pidge’s lips quirked up in a smile as well. “But honestly I’m too cold for that.”  

“Seems like a good way to lose more body heat than we’d gain.”  Shiro added. “Cuddling seems pretty energy-efficient.” 

“Mmhm.”  Pidge settled down where she was half-lying on top of him.  A quiet, comfortable silence settled over them, broken only by the whistling howls of the wind outside and the crackles and pops from their fireplace.  It had all the makings of a cliche holiday movie, where the camera would slowly zoom out as they cuddled on the couch, perhaps even phasing through the frost-covered window and panning away to contrast the flickering firelight in their living room with the frigid storm blowing outside, then credits would roll while a ballad rendition of a Christmas pop song would play in the background.  

But alas, this wasn’t a movie, and they still had an indeterminate number of hours to pass before the power turned back on.  Both of them, each for their own reasons, found it hard to just sit and relax for a very long time. Neither said anything, but they were both fully aware of the sour tint of boredom and restlessness creeping in and staining the peaceful evening.  Pidge had taken up braiding the fringe at the edge of the blanket just to give her hands something to do, and Shiro watched the fire die down bit by bit until he could grasp at the excuse of needing to get up to add more logs to the fire. 

While he crouched in front of the fireplace setting more logs into the flames, he noticed Pidge pick herself up from the couch, wrap the blankets around her like a cloak, and shuffle over to the bookshelf.  “What are you doing?” He asked, curious.

“We’re gonna go full eighteenth-century and pass the time reading.”  Pidge told him, running a finger along the spines of the books stacked on their shelves.  

“That sounds nice, actually.”  Shiro dusted bits of tree-bark off of his hands and stood up again.  Pidge let out a little sound of pleased surprise and tugged a thick, worn paperback off the shelf.  Shiro arched an eyebrow at the title. “The Princess Bride?” 

“You know you like it.”  Pidge reminded him. “Besides, it was my idea, so I get to pick.”  

“As you wish.”  Shiro gave a little bow, just like Westley in the story.  

Pidge shifted her blanket-cape and flopped down on the couch, stretching out along the length of it.  

Shiro rested his hands on his hips and looked down at her.  “And where am I supposed to go, now?” 

Pidge just grinned and lifted up the blankets, patting her middle.  

Shiro tipped his head thoughtfully and narrowed his eyes.  “You just want me to be a space heater.” He accused her, as if he really had any objection to it.  

“You’re not wrong.”  Pidge chuckled. “Come on, I’ll read to you.  Hurry up before the blankets get all cold.” She wiggled her fingers at him to beckon him closer.  

Shiro laughed softly and shook his head as he climbed onto the couch.  He settled himself over her, with his hips between her parted legs and his arms linked behind her back, head resting on her chest.  Pidge tugged the blanket over his back until they were both tucked in. It came up lower on her, like this, the edge pooling around the back of Shiro’s neck and her chest, leaving her arms exposed, but with the warm weight resting on her, she didn’t mind in the least.  Pidge opened the book and propped it up with one hand, her other coming up to play with Shiro’s hair as she started to read aloud. They both loved this story, and having something small to fix their concentration on helped them forget about the snow storm outside and their ruined plans for the night.  

Hours passed like that, just them and the crackle of the fire in the background while Pidge read softly, fingers brushing through Shiro’s hair as he listened to the hum of her words around her heartbeat.  This position -- Shiro resting on Pidge’s chest -- was honestly their favorite; Shiro might be a little heavy, but something about the weight was oddly comforting, to Pidge. Over the years of being married, they had found what position worked so that Pidge didn’t suffer any limbs falling asleep.  And Shiro knew he was supposed to be the one keeping her warm, but actually, such a position made  _ him _ feel safe, taken care of.  He could take care of her, and she could take care of him.  Not to mention the quiet, peaceful intimacy of listening to her heartbeat while she ran her fingers through his hair.  Nothing in the world could match that, he thought. 

They had to take a brief break to put more logs in the fireplace, then Pidge read a few more chapters.  It was getting late, and Shiro was beginning to grow sleepy from the warmth of their blanket cocoon and Pidge’s fingers in his hair.  She sounded fine, but that was hardly a surprise; that woman would stay up all night and forget to go to bed if she didn’t have her husband to coax her away from her computer some nights.  

Eventually, Pidge stuck her finger in between the pages and let the book rest on her chest by Shiro’s face.  He glanced at the fire, wondering if the light was too dim for her and he needed to put more logs on, or find more candles to place on the end table behind her head.  

Pidge pet a hand through his hair.  “I think the snow storm stopped.” She said quietly.  

Shiro lifted his head to look out the window over his shoulder, his left cheek now very chilly after parting with the warmth of her sweater.  The night sky was dark and still outside, no more snowflakes blowing sideways in the strong winds. “Seems like it. I bet they’ll get the power back on, soon.”  He said, settling down on her again. 

“I wonder if it’s clear enough to see the stars?”  Pidge mused. “Maybe we can still catch some of the meteor shower.”  

That was very, very tempting.  “But won’t you be cold?” He asked.  

“Shiro, you’re acting like we don’t have any coats in this house.”  Pidge reminded him. “We can bundle up, go stand in the backyard, see if there’s any meteors, and come back in to warm up.  It’ll be easy.”

“Good point.”  Shiro thought about it, then nodded.  He really  _ had  _ been looking forward to that meteor shower.  And as much as Pidge sometimes griped about going outside, he knew she enjoyed looking at the stars, too.  The fact that she had even suggested it meant a lot to him, actually. 

The two of them untangled themselves from their blankets and shivered as they left the warmth of their little cocoon.  The house was well and truly cold now, and they hoped the power really would come back on soon. Using flashlights, they located their hats, winter coats, boots, scarves, and gloves and got ready to face the cold outdoors.  Although the storm had been raging all afternoon and evening, the air was completely calm and the sky was clear. It was almost like a snow-globe had been shaken up, only for the glitter to have finally settled around them. The world outside their door looked completely different, every visible aspect of their neighborhood cloaked under a thick layer of pure white snow, still untouched by plows, cars, or even footprints.  It was silent, as if the snow had been a blanket laid over the world while it slept. 

It was almost a shame to break the pristine snowdrifts crowded up around their house like small dunes, marring them by trudging through the snow to get to the middle of their yard.  Pidge let out a little gasp as she looked up, and Shiro’s eyes widened as well; normally, the lights from their neighborhood blocked out all but the brightest of stars, but with the power out and everyone still burrowed away in their homes, they could see far more constellations above them than they had ever seen here.  As they watched, a thin streak of starlight zipped past overhead. 

“We got to see the meteor shower after all…” Shiro murmured in awe, as another meteor streaked by above them.  

Pidge hummed quietly and shuffled closer to him in the deep snow.  Shiro obligingly tucked his arms around her for warmth (and, he wouldn’t lie, he just wanted to hold her).  She leaned back against his chest, mitten-covered hands laid over his gloved fingers, and the two of them stood there with their faces tipped up to the sky for so long, their noses even started to grow cold.  Still, neither suggested going inside -- they were too entranced by the starlight winking above them. Their house and the warmth of their blankets and fire were only a few steps away, so neither was worried about getting too cold. 

When the meteors began to grow less and less frequent and the stars remained stationary above them, Shiro bent down and took advantage of Pidge’s upturned face to plant a peck on her chilly nose.  “Merry Christmas.” 

She giggled and pulled him down for a proper kiss.  “Merry Christmas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed it (^_^)
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://gold-leeaf.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/gold-leeaf), and [twitter](https://twitter.com/GoldLeeaf) (though I am still learning how to use twitter, please be patient with this old man...)


End file.
